When Jasper Met Bella
by JulesSC
Summary: Outtake from The Blue Hour  not yet posted . This is pre-Alice. The story of how Jasper came into the family with help from Bella's 'dream visions'.


**When Jasper Met Bella**

**Summary:** Outtake from The Blue Hour (not yet posted). This is pre-Alice. The story of how Jasper came into the family with help from Bella's 'dream visions'.

**A/N:** Bear in mind: Bella and Felix (Bella's twin brother; yes, he's _the _Felix from the series who, following canon, would've been a Volturi) are two years old but look only a year old physically (in my version of Twilight, hybrids age twice as slowly as regular humans - for no other reason than the fact that I wanted to give Rosalie more time with her only chance at being a mother).

Three more things to note:

First, the year is 1948.

Second, vampires can imprint. Only, for vampires, it's called a 'Mate's bond'. Edward 'imprinted' on Bella when she was born. Since Bella is half-vampire, she imprinted right back on Edward.

Third, Felix's gifts are his physical shield, and telekinesis. Bella's gifts are her mental shield (which is very complicated and has many 'layers' to it, like allowing her to not only shield but to project things with her mind, such as seen here with her ability to let others into her mind through physical touch - I will only explore this further in The Blue Hour if I post it, since it isn't necessary in this one-shot) and her 'dream visions', which are exactly that.

* * *

It was nearing three-thirty in the morning, and Rosalie was in the nursery yet again like she was every day. She knew the twins were about to awake soon - they didn't sleep as much as human babies and they normally awoke around four in the morning. For now, she was content just holding little sweet Isabella in her arms, Felix sleeping soundly in his crib.

Like always, Rosalie had taken one of Bella's little hands and had curled it around her own cheek so she could see Bella's dreams for herself. She was disappointed that she couldn't know what Felix dreamed of, and was more than irritated that _Edward _was able to, but was pleased and smug to know that he couldn't hear Isabella unless he had physical contact with her, just like the rest of the family - _take that, you cradle robber_.

So it was safe to say that Rosalie was still pissed off that he'd felt the 'Mate's Bond' with Bella from the moment she was born. Was it Rose's fault that it felt like he had stolen her little girl - the _only_ precious daughter she was going to have forever - before she'd even held her for the first time? No, it wasn't. If anything, it was _his _fault. Or Carlisle's, for ever changing him in the first place. If you asked Rosalie, one less Edward Cullen in the world wouldn't be such a bad thing.

If Bella wasn't so unnaturally attached to him, she'd have ripped him to pieces already. According to Carlisle, the 'Mate's Bond' was a two-way street, meaning little Bella Bear felt it, too. Of all the rotten luck.

Right now, Bella was dreaming of the zoo. She and Emmett had taken the twins on a trip to the zoo just the day before, after learning that Felix was able to shield Rose from the lure of human blood through his physical shield - the revelation had followed an unpredicted visit by two humans whose car had broken down a few miles away and had needed help. Of course, Rosalie's control was almost flawless now - for a newborn, anyway - but it was good to have the back-up, just in case.

"_Look at the bears, Bellybean!" _Emmett was crowing excitedly in Bella's dream, as he had in real life on our trip. _"See how awesome they are?" _Leaning down to whisper in her ear, he'd added, _"They'll be even more awesome when you're older and I can teach you to hunt!"_

Edward had said, thanks to his ability to read Felix's mind all the time without a problem, that he didn't think either twin understood everything that was said to them, the way all babies were, but they seemed to recall everything with perfect clarity. He thought it must be the vampire memory they had inherited from Emmett.

Bella, in her dream world, had clapped away happily and grinned at the bears on display. _"De bea-ow…" _she'd gurgled, trying to imitate her father.

Rosalie laughed softly, rolling her eyes slightly at Bella's growing fascination with bears - Felix didn't really seem to mind much. In fact, he seemed happier whenever he was given bottles of mountain lion blood or even lynx blood. Bella, on the other hand, had taken after her father's strange obsession with bears. These past two years, Emmett had made it a tradition to give her polar bear blood on her birthday - a special treat, he'd said.

Rosalie's laughter stopped when her dreams shifted.

Gone were the perfect weather, birds chirping and happy family scene.

_Replacing it was a dark forest that she knew Bella had never seen before in real life - neither she nor Emmett allowed the twins in the forests on their own, and even when they were with one of the family, they weren't allowed to enter the forests when it was so dark._

_Suddenly the trees started moving at a blurring speed, as though someone was running really fast. All Rosalie could see were black and dark green, and she could hear the occasional hoot of an owl or the chirping of grasshoppers. Whomever it was that was running started slowing down after a while, the trees coming into perfect vision once more, until they reached a clearing. It was small and surrounded by large trees and there wasn't a thing in sight - except for the hunched figure leaning against a pine tree._

_The figure was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. It was clearly a man, with his short hair and muscular bare upper body. He wasn't wearing any shoes. From the incredibly pale skin, Rosalie could tell he was a vampire. What frightened her, gave her shivers, were the plentiful scars marring the side of his neck and his arms. From what she could see, he had so many. Too many. They looked like the scar Emmett had given her when he'd bitten her to give her venom for her change, only much more jagged and painful-looking. They looked like battle scars, if she had to warrant a guess._

_He was muttering something in a desperate, frantic sort of voice. "Can't, can't, all the emotions, can't," and it didn't make sense to her at all._

_When he lifted his head, she had to gasp. He was beautiful, of course, though he didn't hold a candle to Emmett - or to her angels. His eyes, however, were haunting. They were red, a very dark, very dull red as though he hadn't fed in a long time, and she could see the outline of his irises turning black._

_He rocked back and forth for a little while longer, before dropping his head to his hands once more, hiding his face from her view._

_The clearing, and the strange vampire in it, swirled away in a haze of gray and black matter, until there was nothing left but darkness_.

Bella's eyes fluttered open at that very moment, and mother and daughter stared at each other for a long moment before Bella's little mouth parted and a piercing cry filled the room.

"Bella, shh, sweet Isabella," Rosalie murmured.

"What the _hell_ was that!" she heard and jumped, turning around with the upset baby still in her arms, to see Edward in the doorway. He had a strange expression on his face and she realized that he must've seen Bella's 'dream' from Rosalie's mind.

Edward nodded, as though to confirm his thoughts. "It didn't seem like a dream," he commented in a low murmur as he entered the room.

Emmett came barreling in through the door just in time as Felix's eyes snapped open and he, too, started wailing. He was rarely quiet when Bella was. "What! What!" Emmett asked, panicked. His head moved from one side to another, his eyes snapping from Felix wailing in the crib and Bella wailing in Rose's arms. His hands were clenched into fists and he was crouched, as though ready to attack an invisible enemy. "What's happening?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband. "Would you get Felix and calm him down?" she ordered more than asked. "We have to take them to Carlisle. I think…I think something's wrong with Bella."

Emmett straightened out of his crouch, pretty much catching on that no one was attacking his angels, but his topaz eyes darkened at what Rosalie said. "Nothing's wrong with Bella," he defended.

Rosalie shook her head. "Something's up, Em," she insisted. "Would you just…?" she trailed off, nodding at Felix's crib.

Noting the almost hysterical note his wife's voice had taken, Emmett's usually cheerful demeanor changed into one of uncanny seriousness. He nodded solemnly and walked over to Felix's crib, not withholding his inhuman speed. Neither of the twins minded it. Bella even enjoyed it when they displayed how different they were blatantly.

Edward, who was still stuck to Rose's side, his gaze unmoving from Bella's tiny, red face, asked quietly, "Do you need me to…?" he trailed off, but Rose understood his meaning perfectly.

She glared at him murderously. "No, Edward, I do not need you - or _anyone else_, for that matter - to calm my own child," she hissed, narrowing her eyes dangerously at him. "I'm a perfectly capable mother."

He winced and backtracked. "I didn't mean it like that," he said defensively. "I just wondered if you needed help."

"Well, I don't," she snapped. Bella, still sobbing over her 'dream', noticed her mother and Edward going at it once more - something she had never stood for - and reached one tiny hand out, fisting some of Rosalie's golden mane in her hand and tugging sharply. Rosalie hissed, looking down at her baby girl, who stared up at her with red-rimmed, teary cobalt eyes. "Alright, alright," she groused.

Turning back to Edward, she relented, "If you want to help, get Carlisle and Esme to the living room. We need to have a family talk."

Edward nodded, agreeing with her statement. Before he left, he smiled down at Bella, whose sobs quietened at the sight of his smile, and leaned over Rose to brush a gentle kiss against Bella's forehead. While this irked Rose, Bella gurgled happily at Edward, squealing a little as she fisted a hand in his hair. He laughed, gently brushing her hand away from his hair, taking the tiny hand in his huge one to press a kiss to her little fingers.

Bella frowned as Edward left and when he was completely out of sight, crocodile tears started to form in her beautifully unusual eyes yet again, her full lips parting as yet another cry pierced the air.

"Shh, my darling," Rosalie murmured, lifting her little baby girl even closer to her heart and bending her head to lightly brush her lips against Bella's soft wispy locks of hair resting against her forehead. "It'll all be alright. We'll figure this out, my love."

With the entire family assembled in the living room, and Felix significantly calmer than he was when he'd first woken up, Rosalie tried to explain what she had seen of Bella's 'dream'. Edward helped her, seeing how the young mother was struggling to tell the story and calm her still-hysterical child at the same time.

"So…This vampire," Emmett started, partly seething with rage at how some random vampire was making his little Teddy Bear Baby cry and partly confused as to the reason why. "Is he a nomad or something?"

Rosalie shrugged - she had only been a vampire for two years. She didn't know the difference between a nomadic vampire and one who resided in certain territories for extended periods of time.

Edward, however, had more insight. "I think so," he nodded his head, his eyes locked on Bella with firm determination as though he was trying to break through her mental barrier just by sheer will. "From what I saw, which wasn't really a lot, he looked…Unclean. Uncivilized, for the most part. He was only wearing a pair of pants, and they were frayed at the edges. His hair was encrusted with dirt, as was his bare skin. And he had red eyes, which means he definitely doesn't share our diet."

Emmett growled but Carlisle, the ever pragmatic one, simply nodded with an understanding look on his face. "That is to be expected," he said, causing Emmett's head to whip in his direction.

"Carlisle!" he hissed, shocked.

Carlisle held out a hand as though that alone would help to calm the overprotective papa bear. "Calm down, Emmett. Our diet is not of the norm in our world - it is only reasonable to automatically assume that others we come across share the same dietary preferences as us."

Emmett had to snort derisively at that. His adoptive father was making it sound so…Humane. As though they were talking about anything but the choice between being a killer and being something between a monster and a ghost.

Rosalie, on the other hand, was focusing on something else Carlisle had said. "Wait…You're not thinking of actually meeting this man, are you?" she asked, both eyebrows raised so far up that they hit her hairline.

Carlisle exhaled slowly, head tilted down, and that seemed to be enough of a confession for all three of his children.

"No!" Emmett shouted with a barely restrained voice - he was only mindful of his beautiful son, currently perched on his lap and fisting his shirt in his little hands, innocently unaware of everything going on around him.

"You can't be serious!" Rosalie cried out, clutching Bella tighter to her body and cradling her tiny red face to her chest. Poor child hadn't stopped wailing yet. "This…This _nomad_ is already hurting my baby, and he's not even in the same room yet!"

Edward had leapt off his seat and was now pacing, alternating between throwing Carlisle glares and curious looks. "Why do you think we should find the nomad?" he asked finally, stopping his pacing to rest right behind Rosalie's seat. His hands gripped the back of Rosalie's chair and his eyes drifted back to Bella.

Carlisle sighed, raising his hand to rake through his perfectly coifed golden hair - a gesture that Rosalie had seen one too many times on either Carlisle or his 'firstborn' son, Edward. "I think that he could be important," he admitted. Seeing the look of disbelief on Edward's face, he added, "I don't think Bella would be randomly dreaming about a total stranger she had never seen before without any real reason."

Esme, sitting quietly by Carlisle's side, nodded her head. "I think you're right, sweetheart," she murmured, gazing lovingly at her granddaughter's face. "She might have had a vision."

"A vision? Like…A premonition? You're saying my daughter's psychic?" Emmett's words were laced with incredulity.

Esme shrugged. "Felix has shown two abilities so far - his physical shield, and his telekinetic ability. Is it so hard to believe that Bella might have two abilities as well?"

Rosalie shook her head, as though to wave aside Esme's words. "Whatever it was," she said, and her tone was biting. "Should we discredit the fact that the wild-looking man was practically insane in her 'dream vision' thingy? And what about the fact that she's so distraught, she can't stop crying? It's been over a half hour," she reminded everyone, looking down at the pitifully whimpering little girl with tears still streaming down her reddened cheeks.

"Well, what does she want?" Esme asked, raising one perfectly sculptured eyebrow. At Rose's confused expression, she smiled slightly and elaborated. "Try touching her hand, dear. See what she desires. Maybe you can get another glimpse of her 'dream vision'?"

Rosalie hesitated at her mother-in-law's suggestion but did it, anyway. Anything to stop Bella from crying.

She cradled her girl to her body with one supporting arm, while her free hand went to Bella's clenched fist. The moment skin touched skin, she was sucked into Bella's mind once more.

_It wasn't a dark forest this time, but a dark street. It was practically empty, and completely enclosed in darkness except for the faint, barely there orange streetlamp flickering on and off every few seconds in the distance._

_A young woman was walking on the sidewalk, her head down low and her arms wrapped tightly around herself, sheltering herself from the cold as she pulled her long brown trench coat tighter around her body. A hat partially hid her dark hair from view, though her lightly tanned face kept looking up and looking around, her blue eyes searching for unseen danger she perhaps sensed._

_Just in the shadows, undetected by her weak human eyes, was a dangerous predator, lurking, looming, waiting for the right moment to pounce, waiting for something to come along and save him from the evil he was about to commit._

_As he moved along with her, an invisible shadow, the beam of the moonlight flashed across his pale features, too quick for anything not supernatural to catch. His dark onyx eyes and equally dark purple bags underneath his eyes stood out drastically against his pale skin, and the dirt streaks in his hair were still present._

_A sound in the distance, like a gun shot going off, broke the eerie silence of the night. The young woman suddenly halted, gasping as she was startled by the alarming sound, her heart pounding a million miles per minute. Her terrified eyes scanned the empty street around her, searching for a dramatic scene that involved a gun, but found none. With a confused look on her face, she sighed, shivered slightly against the cool night air and turned to leave for home once more._

_She gasped again when she turned around to face the direction of home. There, in front of her, was a man twenty years her senior. He had ragged clothes on, his dark hair was unkempt and he had a scruffy beard on his face. Swinging in his hand was an empty beer bottle. "Hey, there, pretty lady…" he said, his words slurred._

_The young woman, smart enough to recognize danger staring her right in the face, took an unsteady step backwards._

"_Hey, now, don't go," the man slurred, reaching out one dirty hand to grasp the woman by her arm. "We're goin' to have so much fun…"_

"_Let go of me!" the young woman said, roughly yanking her hand away from the drunken man, her voice verging on hysterical. She was facing a man twice her size and she had no one around to help her - it was clear she wasn't going to walk away tonight unharmed, and that terrified her more than anything. Perhaps she could rely on her running - she was sober and light on her feet, while this man was swaying even as he stood still, and clearly heavier._

"_No, I don't think so," the man gave her a sadistic grin. "Pretty lady."_

_His hands shot out and grasped her by the elbows, yanking her forward and pressing her body to his. She gasped in disgust and fright, fighting to pull herself away to no avail. She watched with wide eyes as he lifted his hand, slowly reaching for her cheek, cringing away from his inevitable touch._

_To her surprise, however, the man was suddenly ripped away from her violently. She was jerked forward slightly at the sudden movement. She watched, with a gaping jaw, as a blonde-haired angel held the drunken man by the throat, his one hand wrapped around the man's beefy neck and the other hanging limply by his side._

"_Angel," she whispered, awed._

_The blonde-haired man turned his head to look at her, looking seemingly surprised by her words. She had to gasp at the intensity in his black eyes. The drunken man, trying to use the blonde-haired man's distraction as a way to break free, begun clawing at him, but he wasn't even fazed._

_The blonde-haired man, this young woman's angel, stared at her for the longest time. He was so still, a statue of Michelangelo's David himself. Then he moved, blinking once, and scoffed, still not seeming to breathe. "Hardly," he muttered, just loud enough for the young woman to hear. She seemed to quiver at the sound of his smooth, masculine voice. It was pretty clear to her that he wasn't human._

_The angel, her David, turned his head back to the drunken man who was now turning purple in the face, his air passage cutting off._

_Then the young woman watched, with widened eyes, as David transformed from angel, savior, to monster right before her very eyes. He bared his teeth, in a manner as though he was about to growl, and his chest heaved once as he finally breathed, before he lunged forward, his head buried against the drunken man's neck. The drunken man screamed, his voice piercing the quiet night sky, his eyes bulging out of his socket as he clawed at David's shoulders and face, pain etched permanently on his features as his life was drained out of him._

_Finally, breaking out of her dazed, shocked state, the young woman parted her lips and screamed hysterically into the night._

_She turned on her feet, not caring that she was headed the wrong way, and ran. She barely made it two steps before the blonde-haired replica of David was in front of her. His eyes were no longer a dark onyx but a shocking, frightening shade of bright crimson. It caused her to scream in terror once more._

_With a pained expression on his face, as though he knew exactly what she was feeling and was remorseful about it. "I'm so sorry," he whispered in that same inhumanly beautiful voice._

_Before she could react, he was already lunging forward, and his gloriously smooth, cool lips were already attached to her neck. She was surprised that she wasn't feeling any pain, but rather numbness as she slowly blacked out, knowing with a clear certainty that she would never live to see the sunrise._

"_I'm so very sorry," she heard again, a fading sound that mattered little to her._

Rosalie pulled her hand away from Bella's, lifting her head to glare determinedly at the man who'd treated her more like his daughter than her own father had. "There is no way in hell that we're finding this vampire," she stated firmly.

Felix, who had started imitating words he heard all around him, looked straight at his mother, flashed his strangely straight and perfect pearly whites at her, blinked innocently and said, "Heww!"

Emmett cleared his throat. "For the record - I wasn't the one who gave Felix his first curse word," he said. When Rosalie gave him a dirty look, he merely flashed her a cheeky smile reminiscent of the one he'd passed on down to their son and daughter alike.

Bella, frustrated that her cries were being ignored now and attention was on her brother instead of herself, decided to take control. She lifted one tiny, pudgy baby hand and smacked her mother on the chest, wailing loudly to get her attention. Just to be sure that her mother knew what she wanted, her lifted her hand and curled it against her mother's cheek gently, showing her an image of the blonde-haired nomadic vampire.

Rosalie frowned down at her daughter. "No, baby," she scolded gently. "He's not coming. Shush. Don't see him anymore."

Bella scowled up at her mother before turning her head away and focusing instead on her father. She reached for Emmett, opening and closing her fist in a 'gimme' sort of way, her cries becoming more pronounced when he didn't immediately get her.

"Why is she so fixated on this vampire?" Edward murmured, watching her for a few moments before plucking her right out of Rosalie's arms.

She would've protested had he not been so useful - despite being cranky, Bella would always calm down slightly, if not completely, whenever held by him. An annoying part of the mates' bond. "Let's not bother with it," she waved it aside. "She'll forget all about him soon enough."

How wrong Rosalie had been.

Three days since the first time Bella had dreamt of the nomadic vampire, and she was still dreaming of him, still having 'dream visions' of him, still screaming for him.

Nothing anyone would do would calm her.

Not even Edward could soothe her, which greatly devastated him.

Bella had taken to calling the nomadic vampire by the name of 'Apper'. This was the only word the entire family heard for days.

"I'm telling you - the only way to resolve this is to find this vampire and bring him here," Esme insisted.

"How can you be so cavalier about this, Esme?" Rosalie asked, her voice sounding harsher than she intended. She was just so exhausted - something she didn't think was possible for vampires before this - and so at the end of her wits. "We don't know this man. How could we trust him? We have been careful about keeping the twins' existence a secret from others for this long. I can't lose them now!"

Esme rushed forward to hug Rosalie around the shoulders. "We will figure it out, sweetheart," she soothed. "He is one vampire, against an entire family. He isn't a danger to us. Even if he isn't trustworthy, Edward will catch it in his thoughts, and we will…Figure it out." She, like her husband, wasn't sold on the idea of violence.

Rosalie shook her head. "I don't _know_," she said brokenly. "I just don't know."

"Rose, sweetie…Bella's going to make herself sick crying nonstop like this. Her appetite is decreasing…I think it's time we search for this vampire," Carlisle added his input.

In a last ditch attempt to calm her daughter without bringing in a complete stranger - _she was a great mother, damnit, and she didn't need anyone else to soothe her own child; especially not someone she had never even met before _- Rosalie stood up from where she was sitting next to Esme and walked over to Emmett. Her husband was pacing back and forth along the living room, little Bella in his arms as he tried to calm her. He was alternating between shushing under his breath and singing softly. Despite his best efforts, Bella was still inconsolable, sobbing like someone she loved had died.

She reached out to gently take Bella from him and as she turned away from him, she could swear that she'd heard him sigh in relief. "Come on, baby," she murmured to Bella. "It's okay, baby girl, it's okay…You're okay…"

This didn't help at all. In fact, she wailed louder.

Felix, sitting up on his play mat a few feet away, threw them both an irritated glance. A brown stuffed bunny flew in their direction, caught by Emmett right before it hit them. "No using your power to throw stuff at your mother and sister, Felix," he said sternly, causing the little boy to pout before returning to his toy cars.

"Rose, maybe they're right," Emmett said worriedly, reaching out to take Bella from Rose.

"No, they're n-"

His wife's denial was drowned out by the sudden whirl of images invading his mind the moment his large hands touched the skin of his little girl.

_The dark mist whirls until the scene turned into what looked like a dark, empty warehouse. There was an air of staleness but there was just something that seemed as though someone was in there._

_A whisper, soft and almost indiscernible, was audible, repeating over and over again in a broken loop. "I'm not a killer. I'm not a killer. I'm not a killer."_

_Light from the full moon shining brightly outside filtered in through a broken window, shining down on a pale figure crouched down underneath an old beaten down wooden table. His knees were drawn up to his bare chest, and his hands were entangled in his dirt-covered blonde hair._

"_I'm not a killer. I can't be a killer."_

Emmett pulled back his finger from her soft cheek. When his skin wasn't making direct contact with hers, the slew of images immediately disappeared.

"Whoa," he breathed. He blinked, noticing for the first time that Rosalie had moved to stand next to him, a concerned expression etched onto her face. She had one hand on his bicep and the other running up and down Bella's back, soothing the still disconcerted child. "What the he-"

"Emmett," Rosalie still managed to warn, throwing a glare his way. "What is it? Did she…Did you see something?"

He nodded, eyes riveted on his baby girl. "Heck yeah, I saw something. What was that!"

Carlisle sprung from his chair, a contemplative look in his eyes, and darted forward. Edward was already making circles around Emmett, Rosalie and Bella. Esme reached down and took Felix in her arms, shushing him as he frowned at the crowd surrounding his sister and none surrounding him.

"May I?" he asked politely, holding out his hands for Bella.

Emmett nodded, relinquishing Bella to his father figure's hold easily. There was no one he trusted more, asides from Rosalie, than Carlisle. If you couldn't trust Carlisle, you couldn't trust anyone.

Carlisle gently took hold of Isabella and cradled her to his body with one arm wrapped firmly, gently, around her little body. One hand went up to her cheek, deliberately trying to see something. Intelligent violet eyes locked on his golden ones right before images flew at rapid speed into his mind, like memories he'd lost suddenly coming back all at once.

_It was nighttime, that much was obvious, just like all the other images. The room was lit, though, and nine people were in it. The place was easily recognizable - from the hand-woven Turkish rug, to the vintage Tiffany's lamp to the couch set, the stack of medical journals Carlisle had on the coffee table right at this moment and the video game consoles left by the TV._

_The Cullens' living room._

"_Carlisle Cullen?" a blonde haired male questioned. He had no shirt on, and his pants were worn and frayed at the hem. His soiled hair made the blonde seem a little closer to brown than anything. His eyes were a dull shade of red, black encroaching on the edges._

_Bella and Felix were not three feet away from him._

_Thank God for their scents, which didn't ignite any bloodlust even for the hungriest vampire around._

"_Yes," Carlisle nodded in affirmation, shaking the blonde's hand._

"_I've heard of you," the blonde told him. "Or rumors of you. There was talk of a coven of vampires who were…Different. Didn't drink from humans. Didn't have red eyes. One of them - you - was even a doctor."_

_The blonde raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. His eyes warily took in the coven of six vampires and two…Creatures he couldn't quite put his finger on. He frowned at the sight of them._

_They were even human-looking, but they looked too perfect. Like little child angels painted in by Renaissance artist in one of his works. Angelic beings that didn't bear any resemblance to human children if you paid enough attention - their too-fast heartbeats, their too-sharp pearly whites and, most importantly, their scents. It wasn't human, and it certainly wasn't vampire. He was stumped._

_Someone clearing their throat drew his attention away from the two 'children' - the smiling little brunette girl and the wary little brunette boy. He looked towards the peculiar golden-eyed vampires to see the beautiful blonde woman glaring at him as though she wished he'd drop dead at any moment._

"_I'm Jasper Whitlock," he introduced himself._

_Carlisle's eyes widened and Edward hissed. "I've heard of you, too," Carlisle divulged. "The God of War."_

_Jasper winced, shaking his head as though to clear his mind of memories. Dark, painful, unwanted memories. "No," he insisted firmly. "That's not me. Not anymore."_

_Edward looked momentarily pacified, probably because of something he'd read in Jasper Whitlock's mind, though his shoulders were still tensed and he moved to partially, discretely, cover Bella and Felix from Jasper's direct line of sight._

"_So…" Jasper begun, a little awkwardly, as he cleared his throat and tried to move on from the uncomfortable silence that had come upon the room since they'd learned his name. "If you don't mind me asking…Why the golden eyes? And if you do not feed on blood, what _do_ you feed on?"_

_Carlisle simply smiled and gestured for Jasper to sit at the couch. "Let me explain…"_

Carlisle blinked as the scene faded away. He left his fingers pressed gently against Bella's cheek, stunned when she blinked woeful eyes at him. Instead of images flooding his mind like before, it was as if he was getting the gist of her emotions. Or at least, the gist of the thoughts she couldn't quite put into words yet.

All he knew was that she wanted that blonde-haired man, Jasper Whitlock, to be with her.

Carlisle frowned as he lifted his hand from her cheek, more than a little startled when the tears swimming in her eyes started to flow once more. Bella started to wail all over again, which frustrated Felix enough to set him off as well.

While Rosalie dashed to get her son from her adoptive mother, Edward strode forward to gently pry Bella from Carlisle's grip.

He had seen all of the 'visions' Bella had shown to the other members of the family. He was eager to see what she would show him. He wanted to know if there was any way he could calm her without bringing Jasper Whitlock into this. He, too, knew of the God of War. He'd heard of him first in Carlisle's mind as he spoke to some acquaintances and, now, with the vampire wars in the South just dwindling down, he heard rumors on his own about how a certain army had started to deteriorate further by the absence of a certain Whitlock.

He knew that the nomad was dangerous now. None of the visions Bella had shown the others made any sense - why would a trained assassin try to avoid killing people, and why would he be concerned about being a killer?

Convinced that Bella had it wrong - she _was_, after all, merely a child, and these 'visions' couldn't be all that accurate - he held her close to his body, shushing her softly, and lifted one hand to grip her small one. Her tiny fingers clamped around two of his fingers, and immediately - just like all the others - he was drew into her mind.

It was different, this time, to be in her mind as opposed to reading her through someone else's. Every time he snuck a peek into her mind through physical contact, it always felt like he was literally being sucked in, with a light jolt. He wondered if the others felt the same.

He didn't have time to think about it any further when images from her mind started to flood through his in an invisible, mental link.

_Edward was side by side with Carlisle, both of them approaching the blonde-haired God of War cautiously, both hands held palm up in a non-threatening manner. "We're just here to talk," Carlisle was saying. "We do not pose any threat."_

_Edward was eyeing Jasper with wariness, and Jasper did the same for him and Carlisle. "And what is it that you wanted to talk about?" he questioned in a suspicious tone._

"_We have a…Source," Carlisle began diplomatically. "They believe that you've been slightly troubled with the way you needed to acquire your meals lately."_

_Jasper tensed up immediately, posture stiffening, ruby colored eyes hardening and mouth drawn into a thin line. "What are your sources?" he asked tersely. "How did you even find me?" He looked as though he was about ready to attack if either of them answered wrongly._

"_Easy, Jasper," Edward muttered. "We don't want anyone to get hurt."_

_Jasper hissed in response._

_Carlisle raised his hand slightly higher. "Listen, one of our family members is…Psychic. She saw that you were struggling, and thought that you'd fit in better with our lifestyle. She firmly believes that you belong with our family."_

_Jasper's eyes narrowed. "Family?" he almost spat out the word. "What sort of a strange…" he shook his head, trailing off. "What do you mean by your 'lifestyle'? Why are your eyes…?"_

_Carlisle smiled, lowering his hands, and Edward followed suit. "Please," he said calmly. "Let's head over to our home. It's in Washington."_

_Jasper looked completely reluctant, but there was something in his eyes that seemed as though he was being swayed for some reason. He looked as though he knew Carlisle meant no harm._

"_We really just only want to talk," Edward added as reassurance._

_Jasper sighed, but nodded. "Fine. Lead the way," he said. Before the other two could move, Jasper held out his hand to stop them, "Just to make it clear - if you, in any way, try to harm me, I _will_ take you out."_

"_Understood."_

_Then the three were off, moving in synchronicity towards the Cullens' home._

Just like she had done with Carlisle, the vision faded from his mind even with the two of them maintaining a skin-to-skin physical contact.

Edward blinked a few times before his eyes focused on Bella. She was gazing up at him with mournful, pleading blue eyes, her trembling lips forming a cute little pout. It was as though she was pleading with him to find this Jasper Whitlock, to make her vision a reality. The tenor of her thoughts currently, though not in specific words, told to him in flashes and colors and vividly strong 'feelings' revealed that she wanted Edward and Carlisle to bring Jasper to her.

Edward sighed, softly brushing his thumb across her velvet cheek. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," he murmured quietly. "It's just too dangerous…"

Bella looked at him with tearful, accusing eyes, as though she had placed her entire trust in him to be the one to back her up, and he had let her down, betrayed her by siding with the others.

She squeezed her eyes shut and small whimpers made their way past her lips. "Shh, angel, shh," Edward tried to soothe her, but her eyes snapped open once more. She glared angrily at him and her small body started to squirm away from his. When he continued to hold her, she let out an ear-piercing wail and reached her arms out towards Emmett, kicking her little legs back and forth in an attempt to get away from him.

When Emmett moved forward, Edward had no choice but to relinquish Bella to her father with a despondent expression on his face.

"We'll wait," Rosalie decided, her voice firm, completely ignoring what had happened between Edward and Bella. "I'm sure she'll get over her…_Fixation _soon enough."

Rosalie couldn't have been more wrong.

Bella did _not_ get over it. In fact, she became more and more 'obsessed' by it.

Every night, she dreamt of Jasper. They couldn't be sure if she was simply dreaming of him or if she was seeing visions of him in her subconscious. Carlisle didn't know if that was even possible. She continued showing everyone visions of Jasper when she was awake, trying to convince them to find him.

Bella didn't stop crying, either, whenever she was awake, and she put a downright tedious fuss every time they tried to get her to sleep or nap or - even - eat. It was growing unhealthy for her, and Rosalie's decision was wavering.

Finally, eight days after the very first time Bella had a 'dream vision' of Jasper Whitlock, as Rosalie watched her daughter start to dry heave from sobbing too much too hard, she changed her mind.

Steeling herself, she grabbed her daughter and the cloth rag she'd wet just moments before and dashed down the stairs, wiping at Bella's face. Bella must've sensed something important happening because she stopped sobbing to stare at her mother through tear-blurred eyes.

"Emmett," Rosalie said, her voice solemn as she addressed her husband of almost three years. He immediately stopped his reading - he had been doing research on supernatural gifts with Carlisle these days, whenever he wasn't entertaining Felix or trying to help Rose calm Bella down - and lifted his head to look at her, looking just like a tired, sleep-deprived human. "I think we need to find Jasper."

Little Bella, wrapped in her mother's warm embrace, smiled suddenly, her tears drying up quickly as a vision hit her hard and fast. She closed her eyes, slipping into the 'half-slumber' that helped her get clearer images, and watched the way the future she'd foreseen was finally going to come to fruition.

"_Let me explain," Carlisle said, gesturing for Jasper to sit on the couch. As Jasper sank down on the two-seater by himself, warily eyeing such a large group of vampires, Carlisle began to answer his questions._

"_You see, my family and I…We're different than others of our kind. Instead of drinking from humans, we hunt animals, instead," Carlisle said. Jasper's head snapped towards his direction, his eyes widening comically. "I'll start with how I came to be a vampire…"_

_Jasper listened with rapt attention, while Bella and Felix sat on their colorful play mat. Felix was happily gurgling away, his small hands moving the Tonka trucks back and forth across the floor._

"…_And that's how Bella and Felix came to be," Carlisle finished. "They're of no threat, of course, and are very calm when it comes to their eating habits."_

"_How was it that you were able to find me?" Jasper asked after a few moments of silence. "You said one of you were psychic?" His eyes drifted towards Esme and Rosalie, assuming it was one of them since Carlisle had referred to the psychic as 'she' back in the woods they'd found him in._

_Esme nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes. That psychic is Bella," she gestured toward the happy little girl. She, instead of playing like her brother, had her eyes fixed steadily on Jasper. Her blue/violet eyes were sparkling as she grinned toothily at him._

_Jasper's eyes grew wide with shock. "Wow," he murmured softly._

_Carlisle studied him for a few seconds. "Jasper…Far be it from me to force you into something you don't want to do, but if you're having that much trouble with how you have to survive now…If you really want to have a better way of living, to live with a clean conscience…You could always join us," he offered._

_Jasper fidgeted slightly in his seat. "I don't know," he admitted. "I'm not sure I'd be able to comply with this diet of yours."_

"_It's hard at first," Edward piped up. "I didn't drink from humans as long as you did, but I know it's hard to stay on this road. But we're a family, and we don't judge. If you want, Carlisle can help you. We all can."_

_Emmett nodded emphatically. "You've heard Carlisle's story, man, you know if anyone can teach you control, it's him," he pointed out smartly. Throwing a smirk Jasper's way, he added, "Besides, we'll take a bet to make it fun. I'll put a hundred bucks on you falling off the wagon by next month."_

_At Jasper's shocked expression and Esme's disapproving glare, he shrugged. "I'd have bet higher, but I'll start easy on you."_

_Bella made a sudden noise, and six vampires turn to look at her. Felix merely glanced at her once before resuming his attention on his toys._

_Bella had both her arms lifted and was stretching them out in Jasper's direction. Rosalie, seeing this, glowered at him. "Don't you dare," she hissed. "I don't trust you with my angels."_

_Bella scowled at her mother, even though Jasper didn't react whatsoever to her words. She cried out again and clenched her fists open and closed a few times, as though beckoning him to come to her._

_When he didn't comply, she pouted in frustration before turning to look at her brother. She didn't say a word or make any outward inclination of getting his attention, but Felix raised his head as though he'd been called. He rolled his eyes, which was strange on a little boy like him, but helped his sister out anyway._

_Just a second later, Bella was raised off the ground, Felix's eyes trained on her solely. His gaze followed her as she moved across the room and shot towards Jasper. He gently lowered her onto Jasper's lap._

_Bella clapped happily, and beamed up at a stunned Jasper._

_Rosalie, scowling, stood up to take her daughter back but Emmett stopped her. At her incredulous look, he murmured, "Let it be for a while, Rose. She's been waiting to meet him for so long. Besides…It's not like her scent would make him want to eat her or somethin'."_

_Jasper nodded, agreeing with Emmett's words though he never looked away from Bella's stunning violet eyes. "He's right," he muttered, knowing that his voice would convey just how in awe he was of her at the moment. "I wouldn't hurt her."_

_And as he gently placed his arms around her tiny body and helped her stand up on his thighs so she could pat his cheeks with her hands, he knew it was true, too. This little creature, this odd angel, had brought him to salvation. He wouldn't hurt her when she had given him the means to start over and repent for all the wrong he'd done._

_As Bella's soft, incredibly, startlingly warm skin made contact with his ice cold cheek, she smiled and a soft whisper of a child-like voice entered his mind._

"_My angel."_

_

* * *

_

Wow. I had no idea it was going to be this long. I had intended for it to be a short one-shot only but then it turned out to be 18 pages long. I'm sorry.

By the way, if anyone's confused over what happened in this little one-shot, The Blue Hour is a story that I have partly written that I might post, which is basically Twilight if it was Alice as the human instead of Bella, vying for the attention of brooding, mysterious vampire Jasper. This is just a background story to how Jasper came into the family, since in TBH, Bella (Rosalie's and Emmett's biological hybrid daughter and Felix's twin) was the one who 'dreamt' of him and convinced the family to bring him to the others.

I'm sorry there's not a lot of baby Felix in this, since it was mostly centered around Bella's fixation with bringing Jasper into the family.

Please leave me a review to let me know how you like this story, and if, based on this and the other outtake from The Blue Hour that I have posted, entitled 'Sweet Reprieve', you think that I _should_ post The Blue Hour.

Thank you.

Juliet.


End file.
